He's Not What I Was Looking For
by lovelylynn21
Summary: This is just another fanfic, Delena, because that's how I roll. Lots of violence, broken hearts, drama, everything. I don't promise that it'll be spectacular, I just promise it'll be good.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Vampire Diaries, or the Characters. (Thought I wish I owned Damon) Mmmm!**

**This is just an opening teaser chapter, let me know what you think so far! Review and I'll know that I should continue or not. **

* * *

I looked down at my hand, twisted inside of his, he was so perfect for me. I felt safe and warm, protected like nothing could ever go wrong. _Safe._ He turned his eyes on me and gave me that cute little heart warming smile and I melted.

"Stefan, you're making me blush." I said honestly looking down and tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. He chuckled and pulled me closer to him. I sighed happily and closed my eyes, this was perfection. Laying here with him on the couch at the boarding house in front of the fire. Perfect, and romantic. I laughed at myself earning an odd look from Stefan but he disregarded it, he had learn to become accustomed to my awkward way of thinking. I almost blushed again when I felt his fingers softly moving up and down the small of my back, almost lulling me to sleep.

"I love you Elena." he said simply. We didn't have to make eye contact or look at each other to know that that was true, but I couldn't help but feel a pang in my stomach. An odd kind of haunting feeling, but I let it go. Over thinking would just ruin the moment, and that was something I was not about to let happen.

"I love you too, Stefan, I really do." I said happily. I looked up at him, to find him already staring at me. Sometimes it was hard to remember that he was dead. He was so good looking, charming, and boyish looking that _vampire_ didn't seem to fit him at all. He was almost disturbingly beautiful, it sometimes made me self conscience.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked teasingly, brushing my arm with his fingers lighting and twirling a strand of my hair through his fingers. I looked up from where my head was resting on his chest and stared him in the eyes.

"Just how beautiful you are." I said earnestly, and he gave me a quizzical look before breaking out into laughter.

"You are so odd Elena Gilbert." He said turning his head slightly and leaning down to place a cool kiss on my lips. "But thank you, none the less, you are extremely ravishing yourself." he said wriggling his eyebrows.

"Why thank you kind sir." I said closing my eyes and snuggling down into his chest again. I felt my head getting light, and I couldn't open my eyes anymore. Sleep was definitely coming to claim me, and that was okay. There was no place I'd rather fall asleep than in his arms.

* * *

"Elena, wake up." Someone was calling me, but I was too far asleep and gone to care. I waved my hand dismissively and turned onto my side. I was not ready to wake up yet. I reached my arms out to search for Stefan and see if he was within my reach but he wasn't. He must have left. This discovery saddened me and instantly sleep didn't see so important anymore, I just wanted to find Stefan.

A hand softly began to stroke my hair and I felt the bed sink down just a little bit from someone weight. I knew he would come back, he must have heard me wake up. I smiled in spite of myself. The hand began to draw little circles on my back and it almost tickled.

"Stefan…." I said weakly, sleep coating my voice like a thick blanket. The hand recoiled almost instantly, and the bed propped back up as the person must have moved again. I growled in sleepy frustration and peeped one eye open to see what was going on. I found myself in a tangled mess of tangled black sheets in a very poorly lit room. I thought I had been sleeping on the couch. Stefan must have brought me up here.

I looked a little further and realized that be tangled mess of sheets that I was enveloped in belonged to the giant four poster bed that resided inside the elder Salvatore brothers room.

"What the…." I mumbled incoherently as I forced myself to sit upright. As soon as I did I was able to see him standing in the doorway, leaning, head cocked and staring at me with that look, eyebrows furrowed, eyes searching. Dark black jeans, and black t-shirt contrasting with those wonderful ice blue orbs peering at me almost accusingly.

"Damon, this isn't a funny joke, why am I in here? Where's Stefan?" I said defensively, he would not have gotten away with this had Stefan been home.

"That must have been one doozy of a dream." He said with a twisted smirk, arms crossed over his chest as he pushed himself off the door frame and back into my direction.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him tiredly. Annoyed mostly because I was still waiting to hear where Stefan had gone, he would be hearing about this later, that Damon could be sure of. I pushed the blankets back from me, in an effort to try and climb out of bed when I realized I was hardly dressed. A pair of underwear and a long sleeved button up that clearly belonged to someone of the male persuasion. "What the hell Damon!" I shouted outraged. How dare he take the joke this far, nothing happened between Stefan and I last night, I should have been in my own clothes. Great.

Damon sat in front of me, his blue azure eyes searching mine, it seemed like a flicker of hurt and betrayal flashed through them, but as quick as I had noticed it, it was gone and his regular cocky half hearted smirk was back and planted across his face.

"I knew it was too good to be true." He said getting up.

"You didn't answer my question! Where's Stef-" he cut me off and turned back to me, putting his face only centimeters from my own, I could feel his breath on my face and breathe in his scent.

"You beloved Stefan went AWOL months ago, he's been ripping the hearts out of cute little country girls since the day he left, which need I remind you was the day he ripped your own heart out, the day you found him cheating on you with Rebekah. I didn't think you fell that hard." he said nonchalantly, as he looked me over once again, before standing up and straightening himself out. "It will always be Stefan, huh."

He left the room with vampire speed, and I was instantly alone with nothing but the sound of shattering glass and yells of fury in the distant background.

What was going on around here?

* * *

**Tell me what you think. **

**Like I said, REVIEW if you like it and I'll continue. **


	2. Hey Guys!

SOOOOOO, I MIGHT BE COMING BACK.

LET ME KNOW OPINIONS.

AND IF I CAME BACK WOULD MY FANS STILL FOLLOW ME?

NEEDING MOTIVATION.

I'M NOW A PROUD MOTHER OF ONE BEATIFUL GIRL

AND A PROUD AUNTY OF A HANDSOME LITTLE BOY.

I WOULD NEED TO DEDICATE TIME TO WRITING.

ALSO WORKING A MIDNIGHT SHIFT.

I NEED TO KNOW YOU WOULD BE WILLING TO FOLLOW ME AGAIN !

AND WHICH STORIES YOU'D BE MOST EAGER TO SEE NEW CHAPTERS IN.

LET ME KNOW ASAP!

LYNN!


End file.
